The Parable of Kai
by KiDLatZ
Summary: So you have a boring dude, living a boring life, writing boring essays. Dreaming of the living the life. Thanks to a little spiritual intervention, our hero is sent to Republic City where he is given the chance to start anew. The best part? He knows everything that's gonna happen, and decides to shake things up! POSSIBLE Korra/OC Romance. I don't own LoK or anything related to it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Parable of Kai**

**Chapter 1**

Our story starts with a boring 'ol hero who lived a very boring life. Every day was the same routine; wake up, eat, shower, survive college, go home, eat, sleep, repeat. The surprising fact is, our hero never really tried to find a way to make his life more exciting. Sure, he daydreamed about the life anyone would love to live. From having super powers, to being a rich, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, to just about anything he saw on TV; but how could he change the life he was living now? He was in college with good grades, middle-class family and so on. He was just too scared to try and change the rut he called life in fear of life itself!

But little did our hero know that some unknown, moving, mover was about to change his life in the most drastic way anyone could ever imagine.

_-Hero's present day-_

The last thing our hero wanted to do for the end of the semester was a 5 to 10 page essay on political animals, but here he was, sulking in his own mind whilst looking for a book on some measly politician at the library.

"5 to 10 pages? 5 pages it is." Our hero said to himself, showing the lazy yet tactful side of essay writing.

As soon as our hero was done in the library, he returned to his rut and headed to his dorm to continue his life before it was disrupted by his essay. Shortly after getting through his door, he took off his shoes and proceeded to turn on the TV, Delaying on starting his essay as much as possible, even though it was a Sunday tomorrow.

_Shit._

It was a Sunday tomorrow, and he had army reserve training, So much for relaxing. Now, our hero had to iron out his fatigue and get everything ready and whatnot. So, he turned the TV's volume up while he ironed out his clothes. A while into ironing his clothes, he hears the intro of a show he had been watching for a while now, The Legend of Korra. In a heartbeat, he finishes ironing his outfit and runs to the TV, not caring that he was acting like an eight-year-old rushing to watch his favourite show.

_It _is_ my favourite show. Only difference is that I'm not eight anymore._

_-Thirty minutes later-_

Our hero decides to turn in early for tonight so he won't look like the dead when he wakes up at 4 in the freaking morning, so he walks to his bedroom, turning off any and all appliances that were not needed before going to sleep. Screw the essay, he'll start tomorrow.

_-Next Day, 4 in the damn morning-_

Our hero starts the day as any seventeen-year-old would, cursing the world for having to wake up at this godforsaken time. But alas, he has to. Because he chose this course in the first place, deciding that it would be better than teaching kids and doing volunteer work; so, with much reluctance, he trudges to the bathroom to take a shower.

The only upside of this morning was the fact that our hero could take a hot shower instead of freezing his ass of in his room. All the steam from the shower helped him relax a bit. Stepping out, he goes to the sink to brush his teeth, not before wiping off the condensed water off the mirror.

He stares at his reflection for a bit, eyeing his black hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin-from all the training- he sighs and proceeds to brush his teeth, thinking about how he would make an awesome firebender; the only thing missing was gold irises, instead of his brown ones.

Our hero makes it back to his room and gets dressed for a gruelling day of training. Checking off the clothes he wears on the list he has in his head.

_Boxers. Check._

_Undershirt. Check._

_Camo shirt. Check._

_Pants. Check._

_Boots. Check._

_Gloves. Check._

_Dog tag..._

"Where the hell is my dog tag?" Our hero says aloud, not caring since he has this room to himself.

He starts looking in his closet and his bags, all the way to his desk, rummaging through its drawers, fear and paranoia slowly creeping up on him.

Until finally, he remembers where he put them.

On his watch's box, near his mirror.

Breathing a sigh of relief, our hero walks over, opens the box, grabs his dog tag and puts it around his neck, then giving himself a once-over in the mirror.

He looks like a real soldier, only thing missing was his fatigue and beret. He would be the spitting image of his older brother. Then unconsciously, he moves towards the mirror, and his hand slowly reaches out to his reflection.

And then everything goes black.

**A/N: Good-whatever time it is wherever you are- dear readers. I do sincerely hope you like this first chapter. Our dear hero doesn't really talk much here, as this was just a prologue to the main story. I'll really appreciate any criticism you guys would offer and advice would me just as great! Anyway, if you wait 'till the next chapter you'll see our hero as he ends up in Republic City and-maybe-get to meet our favourite waterbender. (I'm not sure yet if I want them to meet in the next chapter, we'll just have to wait and see.) Also, sorry if this was too short for you. I'll try and write a longer chapter next.**


	2. the Exodus of One

**The Parable of Kai**

**The Exodus of One  
**

* * *

Remember that really annoying falling sensation you sometimes get when you're sleeping? The one when you suddenly 'kick' or jerk? Well, apparently, it's called a hypnic jerk, which was what our hero thought had woke him up. But alas, this was a different kick entirely.

It wasn't the falling sensation kind of kick...

It was the 'kick you in your fucking stomach' kind of kick.

Our dear hero's eyes stay shut. Feeling the wet cement underneath him, he briefly feels the pitter-patter of the raindrops on his clothes.

Until he gets kicked again. This time, he hears voices.

"I think he's dead."

"You think? I don't really recall anyone surviving a fall that high, dufus."

"Ugh." Aah yes, the people around you think you're dead, and our hero thinks the best response was 'ugh'.

"Hey, he made a sound!"

It was when our hero was able to lie flat on the ground the time he was able to take in his surroundings. He was no longer in the comfort of his room, but in a wet and dimly lit alleyway, with two men looking down on him.

"Where am I?" Our hero blurts out a few blank seconds.

"I'll tell you where you are, you little punk." One of the men said. He was burly, clad in some weird cosplay-like outfit with different accents of green.

"Yerr in Triple Threat Triad territory squirt!" This time it was the other guy, the scrawny one, in a black and red outfit who spoke.

"I said I'd tell him, nimrod!"

"What'ya gonna do about it, dimwitt?!"

"Why you little punk!"

Our hero watches them bicker as he absorbs the one familiar thing he'd encountered the entire time he had been laying on his back, deciding that the two guys had probably forgotten about him already.

'Triple Threat Triad'

_I was just in my room a while ago. Wait, I was in my room, then what? Shit I can't remember! And what the hell is this with the Triple Threat Triad? That's just insane!_

Of course, our hero wouldn't believe it. This had to be some dumb college prank his friends had set up for him. He would be smart, and not act as the guy who was suddenly in a fictional show. He opts to try and test their patience.

"That's just insane."

The two bickering mongrels stopped for a moment to look at our hero, and to know surprise, the looks on their faces had confirmed our hero that they _had_ forgotten about him.

"What was that, punk?"

"Triple Threat Triad? What are you, ten-year olds? Acting like you're in your favourite show?"

"You better watch what you say punk." An ounce of anxiety starts to form at the pit of our hero's stomach as he starts to think that _maybe _they are being serious, that the most bombastically ridiculous possibility of him being in Republic City wasn't a possibility, but was the actual, legit thing. But he shakes it off, deciding to push on his little testing game, refusing to believe that he was suddenly sucked into a different world.

"Or what, you're gonna bend at me? I'm shaking in my boots." At this point, our hero had gotten up on his feet was currently holding a glare against the two men. Despite the growing fear and anxiety, he summons all the will and courage that he has on this one single sentence that will probably answer his question of where the fuck he actually was.

"Go fuck yourselves."

That was all that it took, and our hero got his answer. The brawny one suddenly squatted and shot his fist out, sending a column of earth to our hero, hitting him square in the stomach, sending him a few feet away.

"'Yerr gonna regret pissing off the Triple Threat Triad, punk." The smaller guy, shot a fire ball at our hero, giving him a small window of time before he could roll out of the way.

_What the fuck? _A thousand questions reeled into our hero's mind as his eyes widened in realization of his current situation.

They

are_ benders._

_They are Triple Threat. I recognize them now._

_What the fuck am I doing here._

_I'm screwed._

Our hero shoots up to his feet, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

_Shit, I think I broke a rib. When the hell did that happen? _Oh, I don't know. Falling out of the sky? Getting hit by a fucking column of _rock_?

Before he has time to inspect his chest area, a block of earth suddenly shoots his way, this time sending him against a wall.

"What'ya gonna do now, punk?" Scrawny says as they approach our hero, taking their sweet time reaching the wall.

Our hero starts to feel hope seeping out of him. He's against a wall, two benders slowly approaching him. Death is most probably imminent.

But wait, our hero now realizes that he is, in fact, in the world of the Avatar. In Republic City no less! What were the odds that he could bend? He might have a chance at escape if that were possible. Well, our hero didn't really have a choice, it was worth a shot. Hell, if it didn't work, at least he _tried to go down _fighting.

So he goes for it.

Our hero punches out his fist, swaying it to the side. It genuinely surprises him as a weak streak of fire follows the direction of his fist. It's not strong enough to severely burn the two gangsters, but it's enough to surprise them long enough for our hero to try to run for it.

Too bad one of the gangsters was an earth bender. He sends out another column of earth to slam our hero back to the wall.

Our hero sags to the ground, finally losing all possible hope. The two gangsters approach him once again. Our hero feels himself losing all consciousness, again. He prepares himself with what he believes is the final blow. He shuts his eyes.

The blow never comes though. Instead, he gets another painful kick in the stomach. He opens his eyes just to realize his vision is fading, the throbbing pain in his chest resonating. He only makes out the last few sentences the gangsters say before finally passing out.

"You're bending is pathetic, fix your shit, then I'll kick your ass. I don't take pride in beating dumbasses like you."

"Let that be a taste of what the triple threat Triad is capable of."

* * *

By the time our hero woke up, he had accepted the fact that he was probably gonna get knocked out a lot, and that he'd end up waking up in different places. For example, he was now lying in a bed, in a very unfamiliar room, somewhere in Republic City.

He had hoped that it had only been a dream, that he would wake up in his room at four in the damn morning. But at the same time, he wanted this to be real, to be in this bizarre and unrealistic world. The sheer felling of not knowing what would happen next excited him to no end.

The situation was way out of his comfort zone.

And he loved it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry if this took a while. College is pretty hard with all the stuff you have to read. Sorry if the editing is shit. I still have no idea how to use the editing options. Also, I apologize if you already want our hero to meet Team Avatar, it'll be at least two more chapters before he meets any of them. Much less get his name. Next chapter, he learns firebending and finds work!**


End file.
